<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you (and your hoodies too) by skyeicer (browneyedgenius)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579785">I love you (and your hoodies too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/skyeicer'>skyeicer (browneyedgenius)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, StaticQuake, stealing clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/skyeicer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln finds an explanation for his missing hoodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of Fluff 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you (and your hoodies too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Stealing clothes + StaticQuake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lincoln frowned as he rummaged through his closet searching for his hoodie to no avail. He gave a huff. That was the third hoodie he’d lost this week. Honestly, for a secret government agency, shouldn't they be better at doing the laundry? He walked out of his room, ready to give them a piece of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he bumped straight into Daisy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy, who was wearing the exact same hoodie he’d lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Lincoln,” she said, smiling brightly, oblivious to his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln’s bad mood vanished in an instant as he grinned mischievously back at his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dais, I love your hoodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy blushed, realizing she’d been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I love the person it belongs to,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>